


In This Gentle Place

by ReisDular



Series: Zenohika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, No Beta, No Dialogue, Soft Zenos yae Galvus, ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReisDular/pseuds/ReisDular
Summary: A soft, short musing
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Zenohika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140491
Kudos: 5





	In This Gentle Place

**Author's Note:**

> ZenoHika Week  
> 1/31 – Sunday  
> Sanctuary

In this ephemeral world of fleeting sensation and elusive emotion, there was only one place he had found that he could call constant. In her arms there was warmth and joy. In her whispered words there was gentleness and love.

He lay with his head pillowed against her in that place where they had once clashed. Her arms draped around him, fingers gently combing through his hair. The breeze here made it unruly. He had filled this place with beautiful things for her, trees and flowers, little fish in the canals. It once again served its original purpose.

At first he had wanted her here only to feel that way again. The way he had felt when first she had defeated him. When she held her blade to his throat and her eyes had shone with wild light. Now he ached only for this, the sweet peace of her arms.


End file.
